Need
by Jian Jiun
Summary: Kikyo ikut bersama rombongan Inuyasha dan Inuyasha malah mendiamkannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kagome?


**Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko**

**Need © Jian Jiun**

**Pair : Inuyasha x Hirugashi Kagome**

**Genre :Romance, Hurt/comfort, Drama**

**Warnings : Canon, (maybe) OoC, alur cepat, dll (Hanya **_**readers**_** yang dapat menilai)**

* * *

**Summary :**

Kikyo ikut bersama rombongan Inuyasha dan Inuyasha malah mendiamkannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kagome?

* * *

"Aku akan ikut dengan kalian. Pecahan _Shinkon no Tama_ milik Naraku pun telah ada dalam genggamanku."

Suara datar itu seolah menyihir agar orang-orang menjadi kaku seketika. Yang bergerak dari mereka hanyalah mata yang bergerang saling memandang bingung satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana … bisa?" Miroku pun membuka suaranya.

"Itu tak penting untuk diceritakan." dan dengan itu, Kikyo -sang pemilik suara datar itu- berbalik pergi seolah tak ada masalah yang terjadi antara mereka semua.

Kagome melirik Inuyasha dari sudut matanya.

_Apa yang akan dia lakukan?_ pikir Kagome.

Jujur, hatinya bimbang. Dia … takut.

Bagaimana ini? Apa semua tentang dia dan Inuyasha akan berakhir dengan datangnya Kikyo? Apa pada akhirnya Inuyasha akan memilih Kikyo dan meninggalkannya?

Kagome benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang ada dalam pemikiran Inuyasha saat ini. Dia takut. Sangat takut. Dia sangat belum siap untuk kehilangan Inuyasha, sungguh.

Seolah mengerti perasaannya, Sango yang berdiri di sebelahnya pun ikut menenangkan Kagome dengan cara menggenggam tangan Kagome erat. Mencoba memberikan kekuatan pada hati Kagome yang sedang rapuh.

Begitu pun yang dilakukan Shippo. Dia memeluk leher Kagome erat dalam dekapan gadis itu, seolah tidak ingin lepas sedikit pun dari gadis manis bersurai hitam itu.

Kini pemikiran Inuyasha sedang berkecamuk hebat, dia sudah mulai geram. Apa-apaan ini?

Cinta pertamanya akan ikut bersamanya?

Dia sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan Kikyo. Tapi, jika dia malah harus berdekatan seperti ini, bukan tidak mungkin bahwa dirinya akan kembali jatuh dalam pelukan Kikyo, bukan? Karena mau bagaimana pun … rasa itu masih ada … perasaannya untuk Kikyo … meski hanya setitik lagi … namun dia tahu bahwa perasaannya masih ada di sana. Tertimbun di relung hatinya yang paling dalam oleh kebersamaannya dengan Kagome.

Lalu … jika sampai ia benar-benar jatuh lagi pada Kikyo … bagaimana dengan Kagome?

_Deg_!

Seolah tersambar petir, Inuyasha kembali ke alam sadarnya.

Tidak. Ini salah.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya, Kikyo?" tanyanya dengan lantang setelah sebelumnya melirik Kagome yang hanya terdiam membeku di tempat selama sepersekian detik.

Kikyo yang sudah cukup jauh di depan mereka yang masih diam di tempat itu kembali berbalik, berusaha menatap Inuyasha yang baru saja bertanya padanya.

"Aku hanya inginmembantu kalian, aku hanya ingin bersamamu … apa salah?"

Tatapan Kikyo … tak ada satu pun di antara Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, mau pun Miroku yang mengerti dari tatapan Kikyo itu. Terlalu banyak emosi yang melintas di sana, membuat mereka pening untuk mengartikannya satu-satu.

"Kami tidak butuh bantuanmu! Kami sudah memiliki Kagome di sini. Dengan kekuatan kami semua pun, aku yakin kami sudah cukup untuk membunuh Naraku!" ujar Shippo tajam.

Dia tidak ingin Kagome tersakiti. Hanya itu.

Lagipula, dari awal Shippo sama sekali tidak menyukai Kikyo. Mungkin, karena awal pertemuan mereka yang buruk?

Inuyasha sama sekali tidak berkomentar apa pun. Dia sama sekali tidak dapat berpikir jernih untuk saat ini.

"Terserah. Aku ikut kalian bukan berarti aku mau diatur oleh kalian. Aku akan tetap melakukan segalanya sesuai kehendakku."

Kikyo kembali melebarkan jarak di antara dia dan yang lainnya setelah mengatakan itu. Tentu saja Kikyo masih belum mau untuk kehilangan roh-rohnya karena berdekatan dengan Kagome, 'kan?

"Jadi … bagaimana?" Miroku bertanya dengan takut-takut.

Matanya –seluruh mata sebenarnya- menatap pada Inuyasha lekat. Namun, tak jarang pula matanya melirik kecil kearah Kagome.

Apa keputusanmu, Inuyasha? itu lah pemikiran Kagome, Shippo, Sango, dan Miroku dalam benaknya. Tentu, kuncinya memang ada pada Inuyasha seorang, bukan?

Kagome tidak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa kini perasaannya amatlah resah. Perasaan takut itu belum hilang juga, malahan makin menjadi. Badannya gemetar bersiap menerima jawaban Inuyasha.

Namun, apa? Bukannya menjawab, Inuyasha malah melengos pergi menyusuri jalan yang telah ditapaki oleh Kikyo sebelumnya.

Inikah? Inikah jawabannya? Inuyasha … mengijinkannya?

Kagome merasakan seolah kekuatan tubuhnya tiba-tiba tersedot entah kemana. Kakinya sudah tak mampu lagi walau hanya sekedar untuk merasakan jalanan yang ditapakinya. Dan-

_-bruk_!

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk dirinya agar terjatuh dengan matanya yang menatap kosong tanah yang berada di depannya. Dunianya terasa berputar kini.

Mengapa? Mengapa dadanya terasa amat sakit seperti ini? Ada apa dengan dirinya?

Kikyo ikut bersama mereka.

Jika dulu dia adalah bayang-bayang Kikyo di mata Inuyasha, maka kini, setelah Kikyo kembali, dia adalah apa? Apa yang membuatnya terlihat di mata siluman anjing itu?

Dia tahu bahwa dia menyukai Inuyasha, dia tahu itu. Tapi … apa sesakit ini rasanya mencintai? Apa salahnya?

Sango ikut turun berjongkok menghadap Kagome. "Sudahlah Kagome, semua ini akan baik-baik saja." ujarnya mencoba menenangkan Kagome yang … ah, entah bagaimana untuk mendeskripsiannya.

"Dasar _Hanyo no Baka_! Apa-apaan dia itu? Menyebalkaaan!" geram Shippo tidak terima. Mulutnya maju kedepan –mengerucut, pipinya merah menahan amarah, matanya menyipit. Aaah, benar-benar lucu.

"Sudahlah Kagome-_chan_, jangan sedih. Sudah kubilang, kau memang lebih baik melahirkan anak-anakku saja." ucap Miroku sambil mengelus pipi Kagome dengan wajah yang, ugh-benar-benar-minta-ditinju bagi Sango.

Tiba-tiba Kagome tersenyum. Senyuman yang bahkan tidak sampai matanya. Matanya … terlihat kosong. Semua tahu Kagome memaksakan senyumannya. Bahkan meskipun kini senyumannya itu telah sampai matanya. Namun di mata mereka, itu bukanlah senyuman. Melainkan ringgisan. Mimik ringgisan pembawa rasa sakit yang kini bersarang dalam di hatinya. Karena satu orang itu.

Inuyasha.

Senyuman Kagome terasa begitu aneh di mata Shippo, Sango, dan Miroku.

"Kagome aku-" belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sango telah keburu dipotong oleh Kagome.

"Kalian ini kenapa, sih? Hey, sudahlah! Aku tidak apa kok! Aku tadi hanya bercanda! Hehehehe," Kagome cengengesan tak jelas.

Semua masih diam.

"Oh ayolah~ Gurauanku tidak lucu, ya, Miroku?" pandangan memelas ala Kagome dilayangkan untuk Miroku.

Miroku pun gelagapan dan hanya dapat menjawab dengan singkat. "Aa, ti-tidak kok, Kagome-_chan_~ Hehehehe," jawabnya.

"Aa, yasudah. Ayo kita berangkat! Lihat, kita sudah tertinggal jauh oleh Kikyo dan Inuyasha, _ne_!"

Kagome bangkit dengan semangat sambil mengangkat kembali tasnya yang penuh berisi makanan. "_Ne_, _ganbatte_!" serunya bersemangat.

Kagome ….

Setelah itu perjalanan berlanjut. Tidak ada yang aneh di antara mereka. Semuanya sama seperti biasanya. Dan itulah yang membuat jantung Shippo, Sango bahkan juga Miroku seolah sedang diremas kuat.

Senyuman Kagome, kelakuan ceria Kagome, sampai semangat Kagome tetap sama seperti hari-hari biasanya. Namun, itulah yang membuat mereka sakit. Karena mereka tahu … bahwa senyuman itu palsu. Bahwa mereka tahu … bahwa di balik senyuman itu … terdapat luka yang ternganga lebar.

Sementara itu, Inuyasha merasa ada yang salah dengan Kagome.

Kelakuan Kagome sama saja seperti biasanya, tapi … mengapa dia merasa Kagome tiba-tiba saja terasa jauh? Padahal Kagome kini tepat berada di depannya.

Ah, sekarang waktunya mereka istirahat dan perasaan itu semakin menjadi di hati Inuyasha. Inuyasha merasa Kagome kini terasa lebih pendiam.

Dan seolah terpukul telak lah ia saat melihat Kagome sedang bercanda ria dengan Miroku.

Kagome biasa saja pada yang lainnya. Jadi … hanya dia seorang di sini yang diperlakukan berbeda?

Ah, Inuyasha. Kau tentu tahu dan cukup mengerti mengapa Kagome melakukan itu, bukan? Kalau begitu, kenapa kau masih terbakar cemburu melihat kedekatan Kagome dan Miroku, eh?

Mengapa kau merasa ada yang salah tidak merasakan kejahilan Kagome yang suka mengganggumu di saat istirahat seperti ini? Mengapa kau merasa kesepian dengan ketidak hadiran Kagome di sisimu untuk berbincang berdua atau sekedar Kagome yang bercerita dan kau yang mendengarkan? Mengapa kau merasa marah bahwa sekarang ini, Kagome lebih memilih berkumpul dengan yang lainnya dari pada menemanimu?

Bukankah dia tetap memberimu makan? Bukankah dia tetap membuatkan ramen kesukaanmu itu? Lalu kenapa? Kau bukan yang memutuskan membiarkan Kikyo ikut dalam perjalanan kalian sehingga ini lah akibat yang kau dapat? Lalu kenapa?

Ini semua adalah keputusan dari keegoisanmu itu, 'kan? Keegoisanmu yang tak dapat memilih antara cintamu yang dulu dan cintamu yang sekarang.

Ah, namun kau memang keras kepala.

Kau sekarang ini berpikir bahwa pada saatnya nanti, Kagome pasti akan luluh kembali dan bersikap seperti sedia kala, benar? Kau berpikir bahwa sikap Kagome ini hanyalah syok sementara karena keputusanmu ini? Iya?

Kau merasa tidak bersalah dengan menutupi jeritan hati kecilmu sendiri dengan alibi bahwa Kikyo adalah orang yang dapat membantu kalian demi menghadapi Naraku!

Cih, kenapa Inuyasha? Kenapa kau begitu egois dan keras kepala? Kau sungguh naïf!

Inuyasha, kau … tidak tahu bagaimana yang akan terjadi jika hati seorang gadis tersakiti, bukan? Ini … bukan lagi suatu sepele yang tadi kau pikirkan. Ini … sudah menyakiti hati gadis. Maka inilah ganjaran yang kau terima.

Perlahan tapi pasti, kau akan kehilangan Kagome karena kesalahanmu ini. Kau akan merasa jauh darinya bahkan bila raganya berada di depanmu seperti sekarang ini. Bersiaplah, siluman.

Dan hari-hari terasa begitu cepat. Inuyasha mulai merasa uring-uringan sendiri. Ada yang salah. Ada yang kurang. Dan dia tahu apa itu.

Namun, ini lah bagian yang paling menyakitkannya.

Dia mengatahui alasannya tidak dapat tidur akhir-akhir ini. Dia menjadi lebih _sensitive_, dan sering lepas kendali. Dan sebabnya hanya ada satu, yaitu gadis ini. Gadis yang lagi-lagi berada di depannya. Kagome. Higurashi Kagome.

Meski dia mengetahuinya, namun, dia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ini semua mulai membuatnya gila!

Didiamkan seperti rencana awal? Memperburuk suasana.

Mendekatinya dengan cara seolah tak pernah ada masalah sebelumnya? Inuyasha hanya akan mendapat kekecewaan dan rasa rindu yang makin membuncah.

Mencoba membicarakan semua hal mengganggu ini padanya langsung? Kau akan merasa bodoh karena yang dilakukan Kagome seolah-olah kita sedang membicarakan "Selamat malam" pada orang-orang di siang hari yang cerah. Bagaimana rasanya?

Dan kini Inuyasha merasa benar-benar tersiksa. Dia merasakan kehilangan itu. Rasa yang menusuk yang membuatnya sulit bernapas.

Oh, Inuyasha, kau hanya tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Kagome.

Memang bagaimana menurutmu perasaannya saat kau dengan bodohnya bersikap _innocent_? Atau saat dia harus menahan perih ketika kau mencoba untuk mengajaknya membicarakan segala hal menyakitkan ini?

Yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang ini, adalah tidur dan berharap besok akan lebih baik dari ini. Berharap dia hanya bermimpi dan dapat bangun secepatnya.

Tapi apa? Harapan hanya tinggal harapan.

Yang dapat Kagome lihat pada keesokan harinya bukanlah apa yang ia inginkan.

Naraku tiba-tiba saja datang dan perang pun tak terelakkan.

Perang yang membuatnya mual tak terhingga karena melihat siluman-siluman aneh dan juga darah-darah yang berceceran.

Pusing yang menderanya dikarenakan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran pada rekan-rekannya yang sedang menantang mau. Meninggalkannya sendiri tanpa dapat melakukan apa-apa kecuali memegang busur panahnya untuk menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menembakkannya kepada orang sialan itu.

Tapi apa yang dilihat Kagome membuatnya membelalakan mata lebar, padahal, tadi dia baru saja bersorak karena kemenangan teman-temannya meski dengan luka juga darah yang bersimbah di sekujur tubuh mereka.

Narakunya memang telah pergi, tapi, ternyata dia cukup pintar untuk memberi serangan terakhir sebelum dia mati tadi tanpa ada yang menyadari.

Pedang itu melayang.

Melayang tepat pada jantung Inuyasha yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya karena membelakanginya sembari terduduk letih.

Kagome pada awalnya hanya diam beberapa saat dengan melihat kearah Inuyasha dan pedang bergantian, lalu-

"Inuyasha!" teriak Kagome.  
Kagome lari secepat yang ia bisa demi melindungi Inurasha, dan-

_Blesh_!

-darah pun mulai keluar dari perutnya.

_Akhirnya, aku bisa berguna juga._

"Kagome!"

Kagome dapat merasakan banyak darah yang keluar dari perutnya itu. Dihiraukannya panggilan khawatir dari teman-temannya, rasa sakit di perutnya ini terlalu menyiksa!  
Perlahan tapi pasti, suara teman-temannya itu hanya dengungan belaka. Matanya mulai memburan dan tampa waktu lama semuanya hanya hitam.

Inuyasha hanya dapat terdiam membeku. Semuanya terasa begitu cepat.

Dia menyeringai senang karena pada akhirnya dapat mengalahkan Naraku, namun, tiba-tiba saja Kagome meneriaki namanya lalu berlari cepat kearahnya dengan ekspresi yang Inuyasha tahu itu bukanlah pertanda baik.

Dan saat Inuyasha berbalik ke belakang ingin menatap Kagome, saat itu lah teriakan teman-temannya atas nama Kagome terdengar.

Dan tiba-tiba saja semuanya terasa begitu kebas saat dirinya dapat melihat dan mencium bau darah Kagome yang merembes keluar dari sela-sela lukanya. Menodai baju seragamnya oleh darah yang sama sekali tidak dapat dikatakan sedikit sebelum akhirnya Kagome terjatuh tak sadarkan diri, membawa dunianya untuk ikut terjatuh kepada curam hitam yang menakutkan.

Pada saat itu juga, Inuyasha merasa dunianya hancur.

"KAGOME!" suaranya yang menggelegar itu pun tetap tak dapat mengisi relung hatinya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa begitu sepi dan menyakitkan.

Inuyasha sama sekali tidak dapat menutupi kekalutannya. Dalam sekali lihat pun, semua orang tahu bahwa lelaki itu tidak sedang dalam kondisi tenang.

Pikiran lelaki itu sepenuhnya terarah kepada gadis manis yang kini sedang berusaha diobati oleh Nenek Kaede, bahkan, Kikyo pun sama sekali dihiraukannya.

Inuyasha tahu, sangat tahu. Bahwa tadi, Kagome mengalami pendarahan yang sama sekali tidak dapat dikatakan sedikit. Lukanya menganga lebar nan dalam, dan Inuyasha tahu, bahwa itu sama sekali tidak menguntungkan. Apalagi bagi manusia biasa seperti halnya Kagome.

Karena itu lah.

Karena itu lah Inuyasha benar-benar cemas sekarang ini. Bagaimana keadaan Kagome saat ini? Bahkan tidak ada kata 'tidak mungkin' bahwa Kagome bisa saja meninggal. Belum lagi, Nenek Kaede pun belum juga kembali dari pengobatannya pada Kagome semenjak empat jam yang lalu.

Inuyasha semakin kalut dan kalut. Mengingat waktu yang terus saja berputar dari detik ke detik bukan lah suatu hal yang dapat menenangkannya. Segala pertanyaan berseliweran di kepalanya membuatnya terasa tercambuk cambukan petir.

_Bagaimana dengan keadaan Kagome?_

_Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?_

_Bagaimana … bagaimana bila dia tidak dapat … kembali?_

_**DEG**_!

Inuyasha memegang dadanya yang terasa nyeri.

Benar.

_Jikalau Kagome pergi … bagaimana dengan dirinya?_

_Jikalau … Kagome tak ada … lalu apa yang akan dia lakukan_?

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, entah bagaimana asal muasalnya, Inuyasha tiba-tiba seolah tertampar menyadari … bahwa hidupnya kini berporos pada Kagome. Entah sejak kapan.

Kami-sama … _untuk kali ini saja … aku mohon padamu … selamatkanlah Kagome._

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**Author Note's :**

Fyuuuuhhh akhirnya selesai jugaaaaa! :D gimana, gimana? Suka enggak?

Aku sebenernya sih kurang percaya diri sama feelnya, belom lagi, aku tau alur di sini sangat cepat. Dan aku sih takutnya ini OoC, karena, jujur aja, aku belum baca InuYasha sampe beres ^^'a

Oh iyaaa, aku anak baru loh di fandom iniiii! Watashi wa Jihan Nurfaida desu! Yoroshiku neee, arigatou! Ngarep banget deh bisa temenan akrab sama kalian semua! :D

Ne ne, apa di sini ada kekurangannya? Gimana menurut kalian dengan ceritaku ini? Waaaah, aku bakal seneng banget looh kalau kalian berkenan ngasih komentar di kotak review! Di tunggu looooh!

Makasih yang udah mau berkenan baca sampe sini yaaa!

* * *

Sign with love for you all,

Jian Jiun.


End file.
